rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gundam Legilis/Fall In Depth
fatmanfalling style satire. Not a personal attack. Hello everybody! It may be overdue, but as promised, here is the review. Okay, so it is the real Pyrrha. The smug smile appears to be either a weird animation, or an OOC moment for Pyrrha. First up, Qrow mentions that Pyrrha carried her team to the finals. While she did protect Nora, it was Nora who singlehandedly won the match. Also, shouldn't Nora be the one headed to the finals? Unless Pyrrha did something amazing in the doubles rounds, Nora should also be considered because of her contribution in team battles, her blood knight tendencies, the power of her weapon, and her unorthodox ways of using her hammer. Yes, I know everybody else is using metal, but I'd argue Nora is equally as qualified. Also eases off the pressure from Pyrrha, which we'll talk about later. The line about the Maidens and Ozpin's age doesn't come off as great as I thought it did. We are led to believe that he enjoyed the story since he was a boy, but what it implies was that he was born before the tale happened and that he was there. The phrase might work if he wasn't older than the tale. Okay, someone needs to check when the hell Monty approved of magic when we saw him so vehemently against it. And why make Dust, Aura and Semblances, which are all scientific and not clearly defined to the fullest extent, when you can use the Maiden powers instead? And what is the age limit for being a maiden? And by someone random as the default, does it transcend gender and biological sex? And just how can someone steal the power, and why it wasn't mentioned in the first sentence of the conversation? One important thing to know is how souls and Aura can be measured. I thought they were intangible. On the plus side, I will give them credit for creating a scene that is not only clever (stressing Pyrrha in her decision, punishing Yang for her impulsive attitude and allowing for character development, framing Yang, RWBY, and Vale in front of the entire world), it will force RWBY to think up of new strategies without relying on one-hit KO Woman. And it confused the hell out of me the first time I watched it. The most likely theory was that Yang hallucinated and attacked a defenceless Mercury. And it better be that way. Also, Cinder's plan is explained in greater detail, and pays off all the plot points, including the Vale invasion, the tournament rigging, the list of potential candidates, stuff like that. Whatever the objective is, and how the plan will work will be reviewed carefully later on. Finally, we have one question: Is Vytal Festival the only thing that gathers all of Remnant together? Seriously? No other sport or what not that also has a cheating scandal that can work just as well? Thoughts? -Gundam Legilis Category:Blog posts